Southern Cover
by blueeyedlamb
Summary: This wasn't her type of music...but he was exactly her type of man. What happens when Bella gets dragged to a country concert only to feel an extraordinary connection with the singer? Jasper/Bella pairing. AH, Lemon! One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Title: Southern Cover

Rating: M (for sexy times)

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

A/N: So here is a quick one-shot that I had a dream about. I have some of the most random ones sometimes. Anyways, I am in the process of writing my next chapter-length story and I needed a change of scenery…which is where this comes in. Also, I needed a diversion from the Comic-Con mania that is currently ruling my life. Countdown to Robert Pattinson encounter has begun. Hope you enjoy this and keep an eye out for my next story which will be posted after this week passes!

* * *

I had just sat down to do some much needed studying when I heard the loud thud from across the hall. I immediately jumped from my desk chair and swung my door open. I found my roommate Angela jumping on the balls of her feet in her doorway.

"What was that noise Ang?" I asked.

"Oh that? It was just my books falling on the floor. Now guess why that happened Bella!" she squealed.

"Um, Ben called you?"

"Nope. I just got off the phone with NQXY, the country radio station. I just won a contest!"

"What did you win?"

"Two tickets to see Jasper Whitlock at the Hatchback tomorrow night! And guess who is going with me?" she said raising her eyebrows up at me.

"Oh no. I am not going. You know I hate country music," I began to whine.

"Yes you are going! Ben would rather cut off his arms then deal with me in the presence of the dreamboat that is Jasper. Please, I never ask you for anything." And with that statement, she began to pout. Who knew that the daughter of a minister would be so good at conning people into doing her bidding?

I had met Angela when I made the move from my home in Forks, Washington down to College Station, TX to attend Texas A&M. She was from Portland and we bonded over our experiences in the Pacific Northwest.

Two years later, now in our junior year, we had just moved into our own apartment right off of campus. She was a zoologist major while I took the English route. Reading was a passion and writing was a hobby.

One of the things I could never get used to since living in the south was country music. I had refused every invitation that Angela threw my way whenever she went to a live show. I had been successful until Jasper Whitlock came around. I had never seen his picture nor heard his music. Angela raved that he was a beautiful man with All-American looks and a deep, sultry voice that would leave any woman's panties just a bit wetter by the end of his shows.

It looks like I was about to find out.

I sighed heavily. "Find Ang, I will go…only because you are my best friend."

She squealed like an overexcited teenager and then leapt at me. Too bad I wasn't prepared because we both we tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry Bells," she said helping me up from the ground.

"No problem. Does Ben get jealous over this reaction you have towards a stranger?"

"No. I love Ben. Jasper is just a wistful fantasy."

Ben Cheney had been Angela's long-term boyfriend since our freshmen year. They were perfect together.

"Okay…so we are going into Houston tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. And then after the concert we get a private meet-and-greet with him. This is so exciting! Do you mind just getting a hotel room for tomorrow night? We wouldn't be finishing up at the venue until pretty late."

"That's fine. At least I don't have to work for the next three days."

"Thank you so much Bella! You will love him; I just know it." And with that she skipped back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

I shook my head and went back to my bedroom to try and fit a bunch of studying into one night versus the three nights I thought I had.

-oo-

The Hatchback was a stereotypical honky-tonk that Texas was known for. It has a capacity to hold up to 500 people and often times sponsored live shows for up and coming artists and superstars that wanted to get back to their roots. Tonight was Jasper Whitlock's night; the man that I heard was supposed to be the 'next big thing' according to Angela.

We pulled up to the adjacent parking lot, killing the engine. I immediately flipped the visor mirror to reapply the lip gloss I had applied an hour prior. Angela tried to force me into cowboy boots but I refused. She finally let me out of the house when I adorned tight jeans tucked into brown knee high boots.

I shook out my shoulder length mahogany curls from my suede jacket before opening my door. I looked over to Angela as I rounded her side of the car. She definitely looked like she belonged in a place like this. Cute button down shirt tucked into Levi's with matching brown boots. She even went as far as to pair a matching cowboy hat with the outfit. She looked adorable.

We quickly made it to the entrance where we were to pick up our tickets at will call. Angela flashed her I.D. and was given to laminated all-access passes for the both of us. I slipped mine around my neck before the security guy let us through the door of the club.

My ears were immediately hit with the sounds of Garth Brooks singing about rodeos and the smell of cigarette smoke was heavy in the air.

The lighting was dimmed and there were already a few people gathered around the stage as it was general admission. We both grabbed a bottle of beer before we made our way over to the stage. Angela said she wanted to get as close as possible; which meant right up front of a sweaty crowd…lovely.

Now its not that I hate country music. In fact I will be the first to admit that there was always a song to fit every mood. It's just that I am more of a folk-rock, indie girl. I loved the underground bands that were raw and unrehearsed. In other words, I liked off-beat music.

But I loved Angela like a sister and I would do anything for her. Hence why I was standing here right now, nursing a beer and humming absently to Garth.

Another half-hour passed before I could tell that it was going to be a full house. Finally after was felt like forever, the stage lights dimmed down until there was a singular spotlight in the center of it. An overweight man in a big cowboy hat and too-tight jeans made his way across the raised platform to the microphone.

He tapped it once, twice, three twice and cleared his throat. "Good evening cowboys and cowgirls. How is everybody feeling tonight?"

There was a respective round of yelling in response.

"Well you are in for a treat tonight. He is getting ready to drop his second album this fall, which follows up his acclaimed debut album 'Broken Road' which won him a good number of ACM's and CMT awards. It is my pleasure to introduce Jasper Whitlock. Enjoy the show!"

And with that he replaced the mic on its stand before disappearing off stage. The lights went off all together before a background roaring that sounded like a train engine came over the speakers. Then the lights started strobing in beat with the music coming from behind the curtain before it dropped to reveal the full back-up band.

The screams were deafening as a tall, blonde man walked out from behind the drummer. He had honey blonde hair that had a slight curl to it. He kept it a bit longer then I was used to, having it touch his ears. But somehow the haircut suited him. He seemed to have a permanent crooked-grin showing off his white teeth. As he got closer I was able to see that he had the deepest set of blue eyes that I had ever seen. Even though he wasn't looking directly me, I could tell that they held a lot of depth and secrets.

I broke my eyes away from his tall, lean body to look to my right at a jumping Angela. She had eyes for only him as he signaled the band to hop into the first song.

When he opened his mouth to sing, the voice that came out was shocking. It sent a pleasurable shiver straight down my back.

The sound was deeper then I was expecting and reminded me of smooth chocolate running down your throat.

He seemed to completely throw himself into his songs, closing his eyes when a particularly sad lyric was whispered through his lips.

During one of those songs I hungrily took in his beautiful face. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep, but he was softly swaying to the back beat. His jaw was strong with a hit of a five o'clock shadow on it. His nose was perfectly angular. Perfection.

Just as I was studying him, his eyes shot opened as if he was shocked and my brown eyes collided with his blue ones. He was looking at me. Right. At. Me.

He held my frozen gaze for longer then was usual before he broke the spell and began to move around the stage once again.

About two hours later he said, "Well ladies and gentlemen. It's about that time of night to close things down. How do you feel about cover songs?"

The crowd erupted again.

His deep laugh broke through before his deep southern accent began speaking again, "How do you feel about a little Garth?"

Again, the eruption was instantaneous.

He laughed again before replacing the mic back on the stand. He went off to the side of the stage to grab a wooden bar-stool, plopping it down in front of the stand. He grabbed an acoustic guitar before sitting on the stool with one leg extended straight towards the ground while the other was propped on the second rung of the chair.

He began to strum to the silent crowd while the rest of the band filed off of the stage.

He opened his eyes and looked right at me once again before he brought his plump lips to the mic.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
Down on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
But you ain't seen nothing like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
I know there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love

To make you feel my love

Throughout the song he never once diverted his eyes from mine. It was eerie but overall a haunting loveliness was behind that stare.

He thanked the crowd for being there that night before he ducked out the side amidst thunderous applause.

Angela was staring at me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What I asked?" I said as we began to make our way through towards the backstage entrance.

"I saw how you were looking at one another. You totally have it bad for him!" she squealed right in my ear.

I immediately felt the familiar blush creep up my neck and into my cheeks. "Shush Ang. I came with you, isn't that enough?"

"Let's go meet your cowboy!"

She pulled me the rest of the way behind her. We made it to the door and flashed our passes again. The bouncer escorted us into a back room with couches and a table full of fruits, water and beer.

"Mr. Whitlock will be in to meet you shortly. He is just cleaning up after the concert." The guy shut the door tightly behind him, leaving us alone to our own devises.

There was a jukebox in the corner that was just calling to me. I walked over to the player and started flipping through the selections.

"How do you feel about some old school Stones?" I asked to Angela.

"I think I just found my soul mate," came a deep voice from behind me. My head shot up and my back went ram rod straight. That definitely wasn't Angela.

I whirled around and came face-to-face with Jasper Whitlock himself. He was standing in the doorway, his hand grasping the door knob tightly. And easy grin had taken over his features as he took in the sight of me.

I looked to my right and saw that Angela had frozen up on the couch upon his arrival.

"Uh…" was the only thing I was able to mumble out.

He closed the door behind him before making his was more into the room. He looked over to Angela, giving her a big smile. "You must be Angela Weber? The contest winner?"

She nodded before clearing her voice, "It's nice to make your acquaintance Jasper."

He nodded at her before turning towards me. "And who have you brought with you Angela?"

"This is Bella Swan. My best friend."

"Bella…Bella…" he said it a few more times as if trying the sound of my name on his tongue.

"Hi," I said lamely.

"Bella Luce," he whispered, taking another step closer to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

"Bella Luce. It's Italian for 'beautiful light'. Your smile is beautiful," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Aren't you the charmer…" I mumbled before returning his smile.

He offered us each a BudLite before grabbing one himself and sitting next to be on the couch.

"Did you ladies enjoy the show?" he asked before taking a tug off the bottle.

"It was amazing Jasper. Truly." Angela was not one for subtly when she is star struck.

"And what about you Bella?" he asked.

"I'm not a big fan of country music. Nothing against you…but you have a voice I wasn't expecting."

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?"

"You don't have the normal country voice. Yes the twang is there, but you would do just as well in folk-rock or another type of rock music. What I am trying to say is your voice is grittier then your fellow country singers."

"Hmm…I never had that pointed out to me before. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

After that he asked us where we were from and about school. Angela eventually said she was getting tired and standing up. I looked at my watch, realizing it was after one in the morning.

"We kept you really late Jasper. I apologize, you must be exhausted," I said as I to stood up.

"Actually I am not very tired. I am always keyed up after a show. But thank you for sitting with me this long," he said. I noticed that he began to rub the back of his neck as if he wanted to say something else.

"Bell, you don't have to head back with me yet. I will just grab a taxi to the hotel and see you in the morning," Angela said.

"Um…I…well," I stuttered.

"I would be happy to keep you company Bella," Jasper answered quietly.

"Are you sure?" I asked meekly.

"Of course."

We walked Angela out to the front entrance of the now deserted building where she easily hailed a cab. We watched as she disappeared down the street.

"Would you like to head back to my hotel for a bit?" he asked.

I nodded. "We can take my car or I can meet you there. Whatever is easiest for you."

"I would like to drive with you. Let me just call my guys first."

He walked off a bit and pulled out his cell phone. Two minutes later he was back by my side.

"Everything good?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's ditch this place."

We climbed into my truck before peeling out of the parking lot. He directed me to the Hilton that was located in downtown Houston.

I followed him up to the top floor of the hotel where he closed the door behind us. He flipped on a dimming light before turning back to me. The room was completely silent apart from our breathing.

He was looking intently at me, as if accessing my reaction to being here.

"I've been wanting to get you alone since I saw you onstage tonight," he spoke up.

"Oh really. And why is that?" I asked, moving more into the room. I sat my purse and jacket on a vacant chair before turning back to him.

"It's hard to explain. As soon as my eyes met yours something changed. I feel like attachment to you and I have no idea why," he answered.

"I feel the same," I admitted.

He pushed off the wall that he had been leaning on, making his way towards me.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" he asked in barely I whisper.

I simply shook my head before he leaned down and captured my bottom lip between his two lush ones. An instant jolt past through me as his lips touched mine, eliciting a moan from me.

His hands immediately went to my hair, pushing them within its tresses. I fell back against the couch, him quickly following me. He shifted his body before it completely collided on top of mine. The new position had his back pushed up to the back of the couch with me on my side. His left hand slid beneath my back as he guided me closer to his lips.

I felt his tongue light caressing the crease in my lips. I quickly opened up to him and felt an even stronger jolt from our tongues connecting.

"You're so damned beautiful Bella." His voice had taken on a raspy voice, full of lust.

I pushed him into a sitting position before throwing my let leg over the other side of his lap, straddling him. I bent over to capture his lips with mine. I felt his hands go from hips to right underneath the bottom hem of my shirt. His thumbs made small circular movements on my skin, causing me to shiver.

I pulled back and look into his eyes. They were full of raw lust and something primal took over within me. I pulled my tank top off and threw it somewhere behind me. His eyes hungrily took in my newly exposed skin. His hands followed his eyes. First the sides of my torso, my belly-button, my neck, my collarbone, the sides of my breasts and then finally his hands rested flush against my bra.

"Bella…a-are you saying what I think you are?" he asked. His hands began to knead my breasts through the bra.

"I don't usually do things like this. I don't like the idea of being a quick fuck," I whispered against his shoulder.

He pushed me back slightly, forcing me to look at him again. "What if I told you that I don't want you to be one of those girls?"

"What? You want a relationship from me? You barely know me," I asked incredulously.

"I'm just saying that I don't want to lose you. We can start off as friends; I come to Houston a lot for work…we can see each other whenever I come through."

"I think I can handle that. Now shut up and kiss me again," I said.

He groaned before attacking my lips again. I felt his hands go behind my back and unhook my bra. He looked up at me for permission. I nodded and he quickly pulled it off.

I sat before him fully exposed from the waist up. He took me in before groaning again.

"God Bella. You're so gorgeous."

His hands gently cupped my chest, pulling me to him. I felt his hot breath fan across my peaks as they hardened in anticipation. I felt his tongue flick out against one of my nipples before sucking it gently between his teeth. I arched my back from the sensation. He kept of the ministrations for a few moments before switching to the other side.

I began to work his shirt up his chest where he grudgingly separated from my boobs long enough to get the shirt passed his head. I threw it behind me to join my discarded clothing before I made quick work of his belt and button-fly jeans.

"Jas…these to need to come off…like now," I panted. I tried tugging the offending material down his hips where they got caught because I was sitting there.

"Get up for a sec." He motioned for me to jump off his lap. Once I did that he quickly stood and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor along with his Chucks and socks. I peeled off my boots and socks before I began unbuttoning my jeans.

"Let me," he said, removing my hands from the zipper. He quickly tugged them down my hips.

I drank in his physique as he did this. Jasper was well endowed, one of the bigger men that I have been with. I internally groaned in anticipation.

He finally got my jeans and panties off of me before stepping back to the couch, reclaiming his sitting position.

"Come here," he commanded.

I gave him a flirtatious smile before sauntering over to him. He pulled me down by the waste, reattaching his mouth to a nipple. I felt his hands slowly descend to the newly exposed part of my body. He touched the inside of my thighs and my pelvic bone…but never touching me where I wanted him the most.

I took him into my hand before I gently began pumping him. We let out throaty moans as we began pleasuring each other.

"Please," I said before pulling his mouth back up to my own.

"What do you want Bella Luce?" he asked.

"I…I want you," I choked out. I felt his fingers run along my folds, teasing me with what was to come.

"Specifically what do want darlin'?"

"I want you inside me. Right. Now."

"My pleasure."

Before I knew what was happening I was being hoisted higher up into his lap, his hard-on perched right at my entrance.

"Are you on the pill? He asked.

I just nodded. And with that, he plunged himself completely into me at once.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"You feel so good Bella," he whispered against my shoulder.

His hands went to my hips where he began to lift me up and down. I let him set the rhythm, too out of it with the feelings that were currently consuming me.

We found a steady pass, each answering the other with grunts or moans. I whispered his name reverently and he kept thanking God for me.

The coil began to tighten in my lower abdomen, which meant I was getting closer.

"Jas…almost…there." I couldn't even saying something coherently.

"Look at me," he commanded again.

I opened my eyes and locked them with his baby blues. I saw the sea of mystery floating there along with the lust. I knew that he was close as well.

"Come with me Jas," I said leaning down and kissing him again.

Our movements began to become irregular as we each got closer to our peaks.

Our eyes were locked as he yelled out, "Now!"

I fell over the edge of oblivion with him, never feeling closer to someone then I did in that moment.

Once I came back down I limply fell against him. He rubbed small circles on my lower back while repeatedly kissing my forehead. I felt myself being lifted up and a moment later being covered with a sheet.

He joined me on his bed where I quickly molded to his side. We let out contented sighs at the same moment.

"You had me at Garth," I said breaking the silence.

I heard a chuckle come from him. "What?"

"When you did the cover of Garth…I knew that I couldn't just walk away without at least talking to you."

"I sang it for you. I hadn't planned on it, just a spur of the moment thing."

I said kissing his nose in response.

I fell asleep in his arms that night after I texted Angela where I was. He hummed the cords to the very song that caught me within his web. I didn't know what would happen between us or if he would even call. I just knew that I an amazing connection with this soulful man who had given me the best orgasm of my life.

I think I needed to add some country music to my playlist.


	2. Important Announcement!

Important Announcement:

I usually really hate these things…'fake out' or whatever you may call them.

BUT…

It is an exciting one. I have been approached by readers asking if "Southern Cover" would ever be turned into a multi-chapter story.

At first I said no because I am going to be starting at a new University in a little over two weeks from now and I am currently working on "You Found Me". I don't like working on more then one story at a time.

But the more I thought about it…I really started getting ideas for plot. I haven't read another Jasper/Bella story where Jasper is a country singer…I am not saying their not out there, but I have personally never read one.

So, to end my ramble…I will be making "Southern Cover" into a full on story with a plot. However, I will not be starting on it until I am at least at the end of "You Found Me". I just started that story and it is just too overwhelming to do more then that with the schedule I will be having. I may try and get some writing in before school starts (I will have more time right now) but don't expect to be posted for a few months.

Now…if you are at all interested in reading the continuation of "Southern Cover" then please put me on Author Alerts so that you know when the new story is posted!

Update as of 7/12/11:

I suck. I posted this too long ago and haven't done much with it. School was beyond hectic as well as RL.

Things in my life are a bit up in the air at the moment. So most of my writing is on the back burner.

Will I ever make Southern Cover into a full story? I think there is still a chance. I just have to get inspired again.

So sorry to those that have been waiting around to read it.

I'm never saying never...just not right at this moment.


End file.
